leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
April 25, 2009 Patch
League of Legends Champions * General ** Updated recommended items. * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Fixed particle bug. ** Made cone reticle match closer to the way the arrows spread. * ** Renamed from . ** Bonus gold on kills reduced to from . ** Added the toggle spell glow. * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Now instant cast. * ** Duration changed to 45 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown changed to from . ** Healing mechanic changed to set amount, restoring health from % based. ** Ability power ratio increased to 3 from . ** Now instant cast. * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Duration modified to from . * ** Damage type changed to make it work like other abilities of its type. * ** Damage to minions increased to 135 per bounce from 120. * General ** Updated recommended items. * General ** Updated recommended items. * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Duration reduced to from . ** Now instant cast. * General ** Updated recommended items. * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Slow modified to % from %. * ** Damage per tick reduced to from . * ** Traps are now magic immune. * ** Fixed an issue which caused unnecessary lag time when casting the spell. * ** Fixed a bug which caused it to do 20% of Warwick's damage instead of 33%. * General ** Updated recommended items. Summoner Spells * Duration of sight ward reduced to 360 seconds from 480. * Reduced cast range reduced to 550 from 650. * Made the Rally banner invulnerable/untargetable. * Duration reduced to 20 seconds from 30. * Range reduced to 700 from 1200. * Health regen per second reduced to 3% from 4%. * Changed damage to 575 + (25 × level) from 600. Items * Duration of Elixirs reduced to 240 seconds from 300. * Health bonus reduced to 350 from 500. * Cost increased to 35 from 30. * Cost increased to 250 from 200. * Cost increased to 450 from 400. * Health regeneration reduced to 4 from per second. * Mana burn reduced to 35 from 45. * Cost increased to 600 from 500. Minions Super minion * Armor reduced to 40 from 50. * Critical strike chance reduced to 0 from 10. * Health reduced to 2500 from 4000. * Damage increased to 250 from 150. Miscellaneous * Misc tooltip fixes. * Death bounties give slightly more gold for killing high kill streak players, and slightly less for death streak players than previously. * Turrets: attack particle speed increased to 1200 from 914. * Neutral minion attack speeds decreased. * Health/mana no longer grants additional health/mana regeneration, however, we have compensated for this change in such a way that you will retain the same regen values so long as you do not purchase additional health/mana items. * Marked items that had Unique effects as Unique. Bug Fixes * Fixed neutral monster camps having their minimap icon disappear when an enemy in the fog of war kills it. * Fixed issue with characters sometimes deforming and "turning 2d" when casting spells. * Fixed errors with Slow. * Removed from the . * Remove misc particle from . Gameplay * Changed the math for bonus gold/penalties for killing champion on kill/death streaks. Resulted in increased gold for killing players with high streaks, and decreased the penalty. * Doubled Base gold gained for killing a champion. HUD * Holding down spacebar will now lock your camera to your hero until you release it. Additional Notes * Fixed some server side crashes. zh:April 25, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes